1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to network connections. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a system and method to provide for failover of open network connections in the event of a virtual machine crash.
2. Background
Typically, network communication between the client on a virtual machine and a server occur over a socket connection. Unfortunately, in the event of a process or virtual machine crash, the socket connection is lost while user may have an expectation that the logical connection would continue. This is particularly problematic in the context of high availability systems where maintenance of the network connection is important for timely operation. This is due at least in part to the overhead associated with reestablishing a socket connection and reinitiating the conversation to return to the state prior to process or virtual machine failure.